


Apodypois

by heroin__e



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Piper is a dutiful friend but pretty awful at hiding her attraction to one Miss Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin__e/pseuds/heroin__e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodypois, the act of mentally undressing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodypois

**Author's Note:**

> Small and quick, done for a prompt on tumblr but I thought I'd post it up nonetheless!

"Do you like it?" 

Let the record show that Piper never was one for shopping. Or stupid questions. 

"No," she spits out, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs from where she sits inside Annabeth’s fitting room of choice, all comical venom and theatrical hissing. "It looks awful. You look awful. In everything you’ve ever worn, ever." 

Annabeth leans in a doorway, fit snugly into a red dress that hits all the right places, and as a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper would know, but the look on her face is more funny than pretty, that dead-eyed, inching towards irritated look that means she’s read to stop playing around, now, please - a look that always makes Piper giggle. 

"It looks fine, but," Piper makes a vague hand motion, and Annabeth goes from looking herself over in the mirror to sharply looking towards Piper like an owl that has spotted mice on the forest floor. "It’s just— not something I’d wear to a wedding." 

Annabeth raises a dangerous eyebrow at Piper before smoothing her hand down the front of the dress, form fitting and near to the knees with a pretty swoop-neck collar. She looks absolutely beautiful with that fretting look on herself, especially when she asks, “Well, why not?” 

Piper takes a deep breath through her nose, quietly, so as not to raise suspicion (although Percy elbow’s her all the time when they’re around Annabeth and says she isn’t fooling anyone hiding the crush) and gives her blonde friend one last good once-over. 

Because Annabeth— she’s pretty. Not that her being pretty is the only thing Piper’s interested in, but her strong legs and pretty blonde hair and soft skin are definitely a plus. In this dress, though, she’s downright lethal, a weapon of a woman. The bright red is the perfect shade against her skin, and it shows off her thin waist so perfectly it’s downright unfair. 

Piper tries to say something, but in a second, she’s got into a fantasy of Annabeth nudging her after the reception and saying that they should go, there’s no presentable fish in this pond, ey, Pipes? and the way she’d wink, because she shares the groom’s love of white wine and there’s no way she wouldn’t indulge, even a little. It’d give a nice blush to her cheeks, natural and pretty with her bright red lipstick, and she’d bat those long eyelashes and Piper would go weak in the knees. 

And they’d leave, yeah, because, because weddings are boring. Piper would suggest they just go home. or go to her place and watch some movies. Ice-cream night, because Annabeth is a sucker for strawberry ice-cream. And they’d say their goodbyes, and they’d go, and they’d hold hands walking down the street because Annabeth always gets touchy and sweet when she’s tipsy. And when they got into Piper’s flat, she’d need help getting out of that stunning dress and, well, Piper wouldn’t want her to rip it. 

Piper takes another, deeper breath, before forcing a smile, uncrossing, and recrossing her legs. She clears her throat, looks up at her friend through her eyelashes, who looks to be on the verge of asking if Piper’s OK, before she interrupts, finally getting her words across. 

"Because,  _Annie_.” she teases, because Annabeth hates being called that. “You’d steal the show and Malcom’s blushing bride would be furious.” 


End file.
